Love Sleeping
by Destiny Kalince
Summary: Edward starts to fall in love with a coma girl he saved. Her family thinks that he is her new boy friend and his family is upset that he is so involed with a human. What will happen when destiny has something far bigger in store for them?
1. Prologue

Hello my good readers, I have done it again, another story to amuse my down time from work and life. I got the idea for this story while watching the beginning of While You Were Sleeping on ABC Family lol I never finished watching it cause I didn't like where it was going, so I decided to make an Alternate Twilight world with it. I hope you will like it once I get going. I think it's going to stay in Edward's POV but I'm not sure I kinda now am thinking of putting n a few of Bella's POV, eh I will see as I continue to write. Please enjoy the prologue!

******************************************************************************

Love Sleeping

Prologue

Life, it's supposed to be short lived filled with memories an happiness. Sometimes sadness and evil can infect it but in the end love is supposed to follow with you til death. Love, it's what can find you when you lest expect it. Everyone has a soul mate. Your other half that completes you and continued on past a mortal life into heaven. When you find that someone they change your world in impossible ways. They make you see things you never could see before. Honestly it's a bunch of bullshit. Everyone doesn't find their soul mate, I've looked for over a hundred years and nothing has come close. The rest of my family has found it, I could see through their thoughts how strong this connection is, but for me, nothing. I've come to terms with this fact. I am content with how my life is, I'll live forever until the last days of this world alone. I have my family and that for me is enough. That is enough for one vampire, enough for me, Edward Cullen.

******************************************************************************

Review my good readers and tell me if this story should keep going. thanks!

Destiny Kalince


	2. Chapter 1 Salvation

Hello hello and welcome to my new fanfic love sleeping. please enjoy and remember I don't own twilight but Edward owns my heart.

******************************************************************************

Chapter 1

Salvation

Life for me started on June 20, 1901 where I was born to a woman named Elizabeth Masen. She gave birth to me in Chicago. As I grew up under the watchful eye of my mother I started looking at becoming a soldier. I wanted to fight, to serve my country and come home the victor. My father Edward Sr. was never around much. He worked hard to support his family. In 1918 the Spanish influenza was sweeping across the city like wild fire. My father was the first of us to contract the virus. Soon after my mother and I followed. My father died quickly, I was already in the hospital and I never had the chance to say goodbye. My doctor told us there was no cure for the virus that me and my mother both would soon follow him. I had fallen asleep at some point in time. When I woke back up I saw my mother laying next to me, dead. Tears fell from my face. I knew I wasn't far behind her. I reached out grabbing her now cold hand. The doors to what I figured was the morgue, opened. Dr. Carlisle Cullen walked in with a solemn expression.

"Why am I in the morgue? I still live?" He shook his head as I hear soft sobs from his chest.

"I.....I promised your mother I would save you...." I looked at him curiously as his head lowered.

"There isn't a cure, you said it yourself." He shook his head once more and with inhuman speed appeared beside me. He pulled me from my bed cradling me in his arms. I felt fear, fear emitted from him as he carried me out the opposite door he arrived in. The door connect us to the alley behind the hospital.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked in a weak voice. I was coming so much closer to the end. I really didn't care where we were going only that I was going to join my family soon. I closed my eyes as the door behind us shut. Carlisle never answered me where we were heading. The only thing I knew after my eyes had become shut was it felt as if I was flying. I imaged I was heading towards heaven but I saw no light and after a short period I had stopped. I opened my eyes to find myself on the floor on top of a pile of blankets. I tried to look around the room but it was pitch black except for the moonlight that entered a window. Carlisle kneeled next to me, pain, torment, loneliness, confusion, all covered every inch of his face. I was as if he was debating with himself over something. He placed a hand on my forehead. It was ice cold and I flinched away before turning back to stare at him with my own confusion.

"I'm lonely in this life. I've been alone for far too long. Your mother, she asked me." He paused with a look of pain again.

"What, what did my mother tell you?" I thought to myself about what my mother would have said to this man. Maybe something she wanted to tell me before she died.

"She asked to me save you, to do anything possible that only I could do. It, it was as if she knew. Edward, I want someone to help me through this life but more importantly I am doing this for your mother. I promised her I would....." Before I could ask him what he meant he had his lips on my neck as if to kiss me but a few seconds later pain shot through my neck and quickly the rest of my body. It was like fire had taken place of my blood. With each passing beat of my heart it grew hotter and more unbearable. My heart had finally stopped after 3 days. Carlisle explained to me what I was, what we were though I came to realize that I could hear his thoughts and knew everything before he even said it.

He told me that we could live off of animals instead of humans. I tried but after awhile I rebelled against the idea. I used my mind reading ability to hunt the evil of humans society but after awhile I became sick from what I was doing. I no longer wanted to be a monster. I rejoined Carlisle and his diet of animal blood. I watched as my family grew and grew. First Esme who became Carlisle's wife. Then Rosalie was turned by Carlisle. She found Emmett and had Carlisle turn him. Rosalie and Emmett also became mates. Alice and Jasper soon found us and joined the family as mates. Everyone was paired up, everyone had their other, except for me. I had not found my mate, the one I was destined to spend my immortal life with. I was angry at first, my family all had their own but I was left alone as their thoughts of love filled my mind one after another. I was bitter towards them for awhile but I soon came to terms that there wasn't that someone out there. I slowly integrated myself back into my family life tuning out as much of their thoughts as possible. We moved around ever so often before anyone caught on that we didn't age. This time we moved back to Forks, Washington one of our favorite places. We had just arrived a few days ago. I took a break from everything and came to Seattle. I had taken a train from Forks to Seattle just to relax. I'd been in the town for awhile just walking around. It was nearing late afternoon and I decided to go ahead and head back. I was entering the platform from the far left when I saw a group of boy in a circle and the far right. I heard them speaking to someone though if I were human I would have heard nothing.

"Come on give us your money." One boy said. then I saw them push the person. I was debating weather or not to get involved. They were only thinking of taking her money not much harm in that. I learned in my 100 years of being a vampire that you don't involved yourself in anything.

"I, I don't have any I spent the rest on my train ticket." My mind stopped when I heard this girls voice. It sounded like an angel even with the frightened tone. I found myself taking one step to her. I searched for her mind wanting to know what she was thinking but there wasn't anything. Completely silent. I heard the other one around her but nothing from her. Then I heard it. One boy was planning to throw her onto the tracks 7 feet below. But I was too late. I knew if I ran I'd expose myself. I watched as if in slow motion as she was pushed down onto the tracks. They heard em coming and ran. I wanted to go and rip every one of their throats out but my mind also worried about the girl. The girl whose mind I could not hear. I reached the spot where she had follow and was taken back. Her scent was overwhelming. I could feel the venom angel's voice I had heard matched her angelic face. I jumped down checking to see if she was alright. There wasn't any blood which I was grateful for or she would have been my next meal and I didn't want her to die like that. No I thought, she would live a long happy life and no vampire like myself should disturb that. I also wanted to know why I could not read her mind. I laid a hand very gently on the side of her face. I made the mistake of taking a quick breath purely by impulse. Her skin was so soft and warm but her scent burned the back of my throat as I resisted the urge to kill her. I fought an inward battle with each side of myself. The monster in me wanted to rip her throat and drink every last drop of blood that pulsed in her body but my other side fought against it reminding me how upset Carlisle would be. I also heard a small part of my mind, a part I had never heard before fight along side the part of me that resisted the monster in me. Before I had a chance to figure what part of me that surfaced I felt the ground shaking. Looking up I saw a train barreling down on us. I looked down at the girl next to me. She still had her eyes close. I shook her shoulder lightly hoping to wake her but to no avail. I didn't want to jump up so high with her in my arms only to have her awaken but the train came closer and closer to us every second I hesitated so I decided to act. I picked her up in my arms and jumped to the side opposite of the platform and started running. I didn't understand why I kept going only that I was running, running towards home hoping Carlisle could help her. I didn't want to lose her. For some reason I thought I heard my heart beat once after each time I thought about her. It was as if she was now my world, my salvation.

******************************************************************************

I really hope I'm getting Edward right. Please Review I love reviews just like you love twilight so the more review the more twilight based story you get!


	3. Chapter 2 Calamity

YA I'm on a roll tonight this is the third piece to the story all in on night though by the time you see this It'll be a week later cause my Internet is down lol. Hope you can now enjoy the next great chapter in Love Sleeping!

******************************************************************************

Chapter 2

Calamity

I heard their thoughts about mile from the house. I figured out Alice had a vision through everyone's thought's and told the whole family. Everyone was upset all to their own degree. I could easily pick out Carlisle's thought pushing the rest of my family's away.

'Alice saw her, she's in a coma. We need to take her to the hospital. Her family will start searching for her.' I reached the back sliding glass doors that were open.

"I'll take her to the one here in Forks then and say I found her at the station here." I started to head back outside to my Volvo.

"Edward, are you sure you know what your doing?"

"Yes, Carlisle please, just let me do this." He nodded letting me go as the rest of my family assaulted me with their minds.

'Edward! She is not one of us! She's human!' Emmett's voice was the loudest but was soon followed by his woman.

'Edward, if this ends badly you get us discovered. I swear I'll kill you for this.'

'I saw her in a field, a meadow, she was smiling, she will be alright brother, I promise.' Alice, she could see the future but even then it's only what the person has decided and it changes as their mind changes. I had reached my car and placed her in the passenger seat before taking my place behind the steering wheel before I made my way to the hospital. I don't know how but my father had beat me there, but he met me in the Emergency room. His thoughts told me he was going to take the case. He was the best doctor they had so I felt a little better knowing she was going to be in the best hands of this small town hospital. They took her to a room after they had her changed into hospital gown in an ER room. I was in the waiting room still holding onto her purse I found next to her at the station. I debated whether or not to go through but, Carlisle came down and fetched me.

"She doesn't have any other wounds but I don't know how long she will be in this coma. Her vitals look good for now. Edward, let me know everything that happened." I told him in a hushed voice that only hearing as good as ours would have hear. I also told how badly her scent affected me and the strange side of me I had never heard from before. He chuckled a bit at that as his thoughts moved to Esme right after I told him. I realized that the same side I was starting to develop was how found out he was in love with Esme. I shook my head trying to clear his thoughts from my mind. I told myself I had accepted a long time ago that no one was meant for me that I was to be alone. We arrived at her room and I took a seat in one of the chairs that was next to her bed. Tubes came from everywhere around. A heart monitor sounded behind me as I stared at her. Even with all the tubes she was still shocking me with her beauty and scent but I slowly pushed away the burn in my throat as my concern over powered my will to drink her blood. Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder squeezing it a bit.

"Don't worry Edward, she'll be alright but I wonder about her family, it would be helpful to know who she is." I nodded looking up at him.

"I can't read her mind. It's so frustrating, I've never had someone mute to me before." Looked back down and I realized what I still held in my hands, her purse. I opened it finding a few things inside. A list of food, homework, and then I found her driver's license.

"Isabella Marie Swan......her address is here in Forks. She, she must be Chief Swans daughter the one that just arrived yesterday." Carlisle smiled and took the piece of plastic from my hands.

"I'll go find her number and call him and let her father know. I suggest not being here when he does arrive. You might also want to feed more often, I would hate to see you lose control." I nodded and looked at at her. 'Isabella, what a beautiful name for a beautiful girl.' I thought to myself. I took her hand in mine running my fingers over the top of her hand. The other hand of hers held an IV. I saw a bruise starting to form on the side of her forehead. I felt anger building up inside, I wanted to go back a rip everyone of those boy's faces off. I stood up still holding her hand and was about to complete the quest I wanted to do but then I felt her hand grip tighten for no more then a second. I stopped my mental ranting and looked at her. Her eyes were not open and nothing had changed but I knew she had griped my hand like she knew I was leaving.

"Don't worry I wont leave, I promise." I felt kind of weird talking to someone who couldn't talk back. Even though is was silly I continued on feelings more at ease with each passing word. I took my place back in the chair next to her.

"Isabella, I guess I know your name but you don't know mine. I'm Edward, Edward Cullen." I looked at her as I spoke feeling a great weight gradually being lifted from my chest. I didn't know how long I sat there staring at her but I was so engross that I didn't even hear the thoughts of her father walking in.

"Oh hello, you must be her new boyfriend. How is she doing?" I jumped a bit looking at him. my face held no emotion but I was confused as hell in my mind. 'Boyfriend?!' his thought invaded my mind.

'Well she said she was going to meet someone up there for a date. Dr. Cullen said a man saved her. He must have saved her. Seeing her off and after she fell. Must have turned back to help.' I shook my head removing his thoughts to a dull hum. Isabella must have a boyfriend already. I stood up releasing her hand.

"I'm sorry I was just checking up on her if you excuse me....." He nodded but stopped me before I could get past him.

"Thank you for saving my daughter, I wouldn't know what I would have done if something happened to her that she would be taken from me. I'm glad she has a man like you in her life." I was shocked a bit by his words so I simply nodded as he dropped his hand. Once I had gotten past him and down to my Volvo I quickly took off and headed to the only place where I could think everything through. All the while as I drove I could still feel the soft grip of her hand on mine. I never wanted to let her go but I needed to sort things out in my mind. I was a monster and she was an innocent girl. I didn't want to drag her into my world, a world full of danger for a human like her. I didn't want anything to happen to Isabella but yet I didn't want to leave her. A selfish part of me yearned to sit next to her and hold her warm hand. To breath in her wonderful scent, to kept my promise and not leave. This part was the new side of my mind, one that Carlisle had compared to the love he held for Esme. Was I falling in love with a girl I didn't even know? Was I completely wrong, was there really someone for me out there? A war was being waged in my mind. The monster that wanted to kill her and fest, another wanting to walk away from her and forget she even existed and then there was this growing side of me that never wanted to leave her side. This side was growing stronger and stronger with each passing moment. What calamity will come from this?

******************************************************************************

Please Review, it makes me want to write more and if you have a suggestion for the story please tell me because I always looking for ideas that make em want to write!!!

Destiny Kalince


	4. Chapter 3 Adventure

Ok it's late 4 am this is the last chapter tonight and I will post them when I get my internet working I promise!!! well if you are reading this then you know I finally found the internet lol. Oh well enjoy!!!

Disclaimer-I don't own Twilight but Edward can own me

******************************************************************************

Chapter 3

Adventure

Bella's POV

I stood alone in a meadow. I was in beautiful meadow filled with soft colored flowers. I was confused, where was I, what happened to me? The last thing I remember was being bullied by a few boys. I walked around the meadow for awhile before I came to the edge and tried walking through the tree line but I felt my foot frozen in place. I couldn't move forward. I placed a step back in the meadow backwards and I felt no weight at all. I started to realize that I couldn't leave this meadow, but I wondered why. I returned to the middle of the area and sat down bringing my legs up to my chest and resting my head on my knees. I noticed that I wore a very pretty midnight blue dress and matching ballerina slippers. I was lost and confused. 'I was wearing jeans when.......' I stopping thinking because I remembered what had happened. They had pushed me and I feel onto the tracks but, that was all I could remember. I jumped as a cold feeling entered one of my hands. I raised it to my face looking it over. There wasn't anything there and it was such a warm day yet my hand was ice cold. The I saw a boy appear in front of me. He was heart stopping at the very sight of him. He had wild some what long bronze hair that looked like he had been running. He was pale white, he had to be at least a good 6 feet tall. His, oh his eyes were a wonderful golden topaz color. There were very light bruises under his eyes. As I looked at him I felt overjoyed, there was someone here besides me. Maybe I wasn't crazy. He smiled at me but then turned looking very angry and started walking away. I reach a hand out to him and ran towards him.

"No please stop! Don't leave me!" He turned back around looking at me with some shock in his feature before smiling a crooked smile that made my heart melt.

"Don't worry I wont leave, I promise." His voice was a velvety soft tenor that made me weak at the knees. He stared at me for awhile be speaking again. I would have spoken but I could find my voice.

"Isabella, I guess I know your name but you don't know mine. I'm Edward, Edward Cullen." I walked towards him and nodded.

"It's nice to meet you Edward, do you mind if I ask how you knew my name?" He didn't respond back only standing there and smiling. I tried catching his attention but he just stood there smiling at me but after awhile he turned and just disappeared. I fell to my knees. I didn't want to be left alone here. A place I didn't know. He promised not to leave. I knew as I got more angry the more tears welled up in my eyes but then I gasped as I saw myself walk into the field. I knew I surely had to have gone crazy by now. My copy spoke in a strange bell like sounding voice.

"You have to lift the shield." I looked at myself confused. I stared at her realizing she was just a bit different than me. she was paler, more prettier, and her eyes, they were the same color as the boy's, as Edwards. She spoke again to me.

"You cover your mind in our shield to keep everyone out. If you don't want to be here forever you have to peel away this shield or he'll never hear you."

"What?" As quickly as she appeared she was gone. I sat confused about her words. ' A shield?' I had no idea what she was even talking about. What shield covering my mind? I pulled my knees to my chest laying my head down on them. I had no idea where I was or what had happened after I fell. I had a dress on that I didn't remembering putting on. I didn't know how long I sat there but after awhile I fell sleep wondering what strange adventure was awaiting me.

*****************************************************************************

This was really a filler chapter so I'm sorry it's short but I wanted to show everyone what was happening to Bella in her mind. Please Review!!

Destiny Kalince


	5. Chapter 4 Rara Avis

Hello hello my good readers, I'm sad to see this story isn't taking off as well as I wanted it too but that's ok I write for those of you who enjoy it. Today I found my mind in overdrive wanting to push this story, I have two different ways I want to go with this but Bella is yelling at me about which one she wanted so I finally said yes. So my plot has finally come together completely. Anyways Enjoy this chapter for the shortness, I will add the next one soon as I can.

*****************************************************************************

Chapter 4

Rara Avis

I had laid in my meadow for 3 days as I fought an internal battle with myself. As time ticked away in the peaceful world around me, my mind was in chaos. The part of me that wanted to kill her, a part that wanted to forget her and then there was this other part that now dominated my mind. This part wanted to be selfish and go back and be with her. It wanted to sit with her, to watch her take in each breath and exhale them listening to her soft heart beat. It had beaten down the other two sides and now was fully in control. I had left my peaceful meadow and arrived back at the hospital. Hence here I was standing in Isabella Swan's room just watching her lay there, unmoving except for the rise and fall of her chest. I took my place next to her. I picked her hand cradling it in my own.

"Hey Isabella, I hope you are doing well today. I tried to stay away from you. It would have been better but, I just don't have the strength to stay away from you anymore." I smile played on my lips. I knew she couldn't hear me but it was as if when I touched her she might hear something. I wanted to tell her everything about me without worrying about what she thought. Though I would never be able to hear what she thought. I still could see her license in my head. She was 17, 120lbs, 5' 4'' and brown eyes. I craved to see her eyes open to just get a glance of them for myself. Her mother had left Charlie and now live down south. She was an only child and live with her mother for awhile but decided to come here to Forks to live with her father. I had found this much out from her father's thoughts. I felt bad, she didn't know a thing about me, she didn't ever know what I looked like.

"It doesn't seem fair, I know so much about you but you don't know anything about me. I told you last time I was here my name was Edward Cullen. Dr. Carlisle is my adopted father. Esme, his wife, is my adopted mother. I have two brothers, Jasper and Emmett. I have sisters too, Rosalie and Alice. We are all adopted. I hope, you get to meet them one day. I think you would like Alice, she a tiny annoying woman but has a heart that can fit everyone in to love. Esme, she would adore you like another daughter." I sat there for hours explaining my family to her. How each of them looked, what they were like, something I had never done with anyone else, human or not. Each passing word lifted my chest more and more. I just hoped that what I was doing was right. I worried that with each passing moment she would be in danger by me and my family. I started thinking maybe what I was really doing was wrong. I stood up still holding her hand.

"I shouldn't be here Isabella, it's wrong of me." I let go of her hand and slowly made my way to the door.

_''Edward.....''_

I stopped frozen in place, I looked around trying to figure out who had thought my name. I knew most of the voices around the hospital. I tried for the most part to ignore them, the nurses mainly, thought very graphic things about me. Glancing out the window of her room I opened my mind a bit to see if it was someone outside the room.

_''She looks horrible I wonder how long she has....'' _No that wasn't it.

_''Eggs, milk, bread....'' _The voice was to high pitched to be it.

_''Purple monkey.....'' _I chuckled a bit but continue searching. That one had too much of an accent. I searched through the last few people in the general area. I had been shutting everyone out so I knew it wasn't someone further away. I closed my eyes trying my best to block out the voices again. When the last one turned into a soft hum I looked back at Isabella and sighed.

"I guess this is goodbye. It was nice meeting you.." I knew I still needed to leave. She didn't even know me, she had never even seen me. She could wake up screaming and running. That would be the normal thing for her kind to do against me. I looked at her one last time knowing the picture would be burned into my mind for eternity and turned back to the door. I placed a hand on the handle then I heard it again.

_''Edward.........Don't go......''_ I looked behind me stunned. She had been mute to me, maybe it was the coma doing it. I swiftly returned to her side. I came to quickly realize she knew my name.

"Isabella?" I looked at her puzzled. This human girl caused my long dead heart to jump as her hand reached out and took mine. Everything went dark around me but quickly shimmered into a meadow, my meadow. My eyes became wide, right before me stood an angel. She was dressed in a midnight blue dress that complimented her skin tone so well I found it to be my new favorite color. I looked up from her dress to her face. I soon realized it was Isabella, and my wish of seeing her eyes was finally realized and I lost myself in them. I wasn't sure how long I stood there but I came back to reality as she stepped towards me. Then questions filled my mind and without thinking started spewing from my mouth.

"How did you get here, you are supposed to be in a coma?" She looked down stopping her steps. Her hands clasped behind her back.

"I don't know, I just woke up here." I looked at her confused but she continued on. "She told me I had a shield and I had to learn to move it if I wanted to see you again. Every time you held my hand she said you would appear here had if I moved my shield you would be able to hear me. I know I'm in a coma in the hospital, I think this is a part of my mind." Her head lowered and her wonderful hair made a kind of curtain between us. I took a few steps towards her and soon a finger of mine went under her chin raising her face up so I could look into her brown eyes again. I had heard the term shield before amoung our kind. It seems hers was strong even in a human body. I my mind keep wondering about this other she spoke of, who had fingured out about her shield. Only another one of us could have known.

"Isabella, who told you about this shield." She shook her head and a smile spread on her lips. I found my knees a bit weak and the feeling of ice being melted away from my cold heart.

"I assume another part of me, she looked a lot like me." I saw her finish the last three steps between us as she placed a hand on my cheek. I jumped a bit at the warmth of it and a shock that soon followed. She continued speaking to me as I hung onto every word. "Please, call me Bella." I smiled and nodded.

"Alright Bella, now that I'm here I guess this wont be a one sided conversation anymore." SHe laughed causing my smile to grow wider. I took her hand in mine and lead her over to the middle of the meadow and helped her sit down before taking my place next to her. I took notice that the back of my throat didn't burn I was puzzled a as to why but I placed it to the side for a later investigation. All I wanted to worry about now was her. A rara avis, you'd have to go far and wide to find someone like that, especially in these times and I had found one, Bella, my angel.

******************************************************************************

For those of you wondering was Rara avis is it's a rare or unique person or thing. Please review!!! I am in the works of another story in my mind but I already have two going but I really really want to write part of it so I might not update for awhile but I promise to not be too long normally it only lasts a day when I get a new story idea lol.


	6. Chapter 5 Obscured

Welcome readers, I've been on a plot roll, I have 7 different ideas for stories and I had to hold back or I would have too many on my plate and I'd never finish the two I have going right now. We are looking at about another 5 chapters before the end. This was meant to be a short but I don't know what the characters will do to mess em up again.

******************************************************************************

Chapter 5

Obscured

We sat for hours talking. She told me about her childhood and how she grew up with her mother until she remarried. Her step-father was on the road a lot and it made her mother sad to be away from him so she decided to come live with her father here in Forks. I found she had a passion for books, classic ones at that. Withering Heights was her favorite and we debated for awhile about the characters and their flaws. I felt an emotion run through my mind that I had never felt for someone else. Love, it flowed through the minds of my family on a daily basis but I had not felt it for myself. Everything I had thought came crashing down with each smile Bella showed. I knew, I was falling in love with her. I wasn't sure how long we just sat and talked. I started to feel myself shaking and soon the meadow faded from my vision along with Bella. I growled and found myself standing next to Carlisle. I was dazed for a moment as he supported me before reality set in.

_''Edward are you alright?'' _ He asked me mentally. I looked at him with a confused expression. He continued our silent conversation.

_''Edward, your body, it was like you were sleeping and dreaming. You spoke a few words in the process I was becoming worried. We don't sleep but there you were next to Isabella, sound asleep.'' _I continued looking at him with my confused expression. I knew all to well we didn't sleep but I felt refreshed like I had taken a night's rest. I hadn't felt this good since right before 1918 when Carlisle found me. I looked over at Bella. She had a distressed look on her face and I saw her hands moving slightly like they were searching for something. I decided to speak out loud to Carlisle hoping he might have an answer.

"She reached out and grabbed my hand. I found myself in my meadow and her next to me. She said it was a place inside her mind. Do you think it's a talent?'' He looked at me in awe before looking to Bella then back to me.

"If it is she might be what they call the dreamers. I read about a long time ago in a few books. Someone who had the ability to put our kind to sleep. Aro had one among his guard but they did more daydreaming then sleep or so he told me. You were completely asleep though. Once you had let go of her hand you woke up. How do you feel by the way?"

"Like I had a good night's sleep, I've never felt as good as I do now. Carlisle, she's a shield too." He looked at me with the eyes of someone who wanted to know more. I pulled him behind me and motioned him to pick up her hand. I walked around to the other side and took her empty hand and quickly I found myself back in our meadow with Carlisle next me and a very confused looking Bella before me.

"Who are you?" She asked glancing between me and my father.

"I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. If you don't mind me asking I would like to know where we are." She shook her head with a look of horror traced into her features.

"She told me not to let anyone else in. She's going to be really upset with me." I took a step forward towards my angel but she backed away hugging her chest.

"Bella, who are you talking about?" I let everything go as I sped to Bella drawing her in my arms before she even knew I was there. She jumped with a look of shock on her face. "How did you do that? You were all the way on the other side of the meadow." I sighed before pulling in a long breath savoring her scent but I suddenly stopped as I found a scent that didn't belong to her, not completely. It was the smell of another of my kind. I growled as I turned around leaving Bella behind me so I could protect her. My eyes widened as I looked upon the woman before me. She looked much like my Bella.

"So I see she finally figured out her shield." She smirked taking a step towards us. I let out another low growl. She responded with a chuckle, I watched as she quickly appeared next to us. She was quicker than me throwing me away from Bella towards my father before taking her protective stance between Bella and Carlisle.

"I told you not to bring anyone else here." I saw her golden eyes flash red still transfixed on us. I returned to my feet before lowering myself into a crouch ready to pounce on her but Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder pulling me back up into a standing position. I looked back to the woman exposing my teeth to her. I still was trying to wrap my mind around who she was. From what little I knew of Bella's so called powers I knew she would have to be touching her to appear here. I hadn't noticed another scent in Bella's hospital room but the way the two of them acted it was as if this wasn't the first time they had met.

"Who are you?" I growled. The woman answered with a slight sadness in her voice.

"I am Bella only I am like you." I felt an eyebrow cock up at the statement.

_''Like us? How is that possible, I never smelled another scent in her room. They look too much a like to deny that they are one in the same.'' _I noted my father's thoughts looking between the woman and Bella. I noticed that the woman was a muted to me as Bella was only pushing the point that they could be one in the same person.

"Edward, you have to change her. Bella was made to become one of us, she was made to become a vampire." I saw Bella's eyes widen as the last words slipped out. The woman continued on walking a human pace to me.

"I have lived through so many humans. I started to grow tired of learning and waiting. Then I found her, Bella. She was the one I've spent so long searching for. I,.....I was assigned to find the rest of my soul." She sighed stopping a few inches in front of me. "I died in 1591, Aro had grown tired of me and my mate. I wanted to leave the guard along with him but Aro refused our request. Aro didn't want a shield that could place vampires into a sleep like state and absorb powers to just walk away with a long ranged mind reader. He killed us on trumped up charges against them. The last thing he thought was how much of a waste it was destroying us." My mind swirled around the information she had given us. I found two parts sticking out among the rest. I needed a few answers from her.

"Your mate, he could read minds?" She nodded looking down from me to her feet.

"Edward, you are him, you are my Edward reborn. I, I thought the Goddess had played a horrible joke on me that day she asked to to return to earth and leave you behind. I resisted at first but she promised me that I would find you again and when I did then I would know what to do. I spent centuries learning the world around me going from one human to the next." She stopped looking at Carlisle with respect and admiration.

"Carlisle, I know I was hostile towards you just a little bit ago, but I was more surprised then upset. I watched you so long ago, transfixed on how you kept away from humans. Drinking only on animals, it was a lesson I never had forgotten. A few times a vampire would change my host and I would fully take take control to prevent any harm to them. I still remember my transformation and I didn't want that kind of pain on anyone. Once you left for Italy I moved on to another mind. I didn't dare face Aro again even through someone else's eyes. I hung back in England once you entered Italy. I stayed away from humans only feasting on animals. I found myself after awhile able to behave more human like." I looked toward Carlisle watching his expressions changed from shock to pride.

"I am honored you hold my in such high regard. I am though a bit puzzled, you said Aro killed you?" I noticed I couldn't hear a single thought from him. I looked back to the woman. She chuckled noticing my confusion.

"As you said I am a shield. I can project out to others but I have never been able to test it out." She turned back to Carlisle speaking again. "Yes, Aro is obsessed with power. When Edward and I refused to join he conquest for more power he ordered us killed. He was afraid we would rebel against them. It was well known through the guard we were not very found of how Aro and the other two." She turned slightly watching Bella. My angel had been quite since everything had started. Her face held a shocked expression but also one of acceptance. The woman continued talking.

"Edward, there is a mission the Goddess wants us, no her to do. I know far to well how much you will want to protect her but if she sits in this coma for much longer she will die. I've done as much as possible but it only goes so far." I drew in her words, Bella was going to die. My angel, I didn't want her soul to be lost and damned like the rest of us. Carlisle believed that all of us had our souls but I couldn't think it was possible. We were monsters in this world.

"No," She said. "I know that look far too well Edward. It's the same one he held the day he had to choose between my life and my soul. We are not damned without souls, I would think myself would be proof enough. We have our own diety to follow, The Goddess, she protects our kind after death and gives the worthy souls a second chance at a human life. Granted only human souls can enter heaven but we have our own place after death. Bella's destiny is bound to us in ways not even I quite fully understand but she will be the savior to us all." I saw tears running down Bella's face. I wanted nothing but to run to her side and hold her. I wanted to sooth away all the tears

"Edward, When you leave here take her away and change her. The change will cause our souls to finally become one. Bella will be herself and I will stay inside her, a guiding light when she needs me. I do hope that the original Edward is in you somewhere, we will not be able to complete her destiny without him, he knows as much as I do. If you hear him then listen." Bella came forward from behind the woman and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Edward, it'll be alright, I knew you were different from the start and if this means I can stay with you forever then I am ready." She pressed a kiss to my cheek. I felt my world crash down around me. I was about to damn this girl and she wanted it. She welcomed it with open arms. I felt our future obscured by forces surrounding Bella and the woman and I didn't need Alice to know it was true.

******************************************************************************

GAH! God damn Woman she opened her mouth and completely changed my plot. This is what happens when you let characters take control they run so fast into things you have no time to fix it. Anyways the change is coming next and a little visit from some old friend, oh I've said too much. Review my good readers!!!

Destiny Kalince


	7. Chapter 6 The Other Side

A/N So I have been having bad writers block but this chapter just came outta no where but it seems Looking Through the Fog is on hold since I have completely lost the plot hold I had on it. This story how ever had gone way off the pages of plot lines. I had chapters waiting to be written that really filled in Bella and Edwards relationship but then the characters took over writing for me and I lost 5 chapters because of them. I promise more fluff and filling to come but for now Bella's inner Vampire has full control.

*******************************************************************************

Chapter 6

The Other Side

I stood in my room as my beautiful angel laid on my dark couch. My father had convinced the hospital staff that Bella needed to be transported to a center that specialized in coma patients. Charlie agreed and requested he be called once a week with an update. We supplied fake information to the staff there at the hospital though we gave Charlie Carlisle's cell number saying he was going down there to help. Between the two of us, Carlisle and I had moved Bella to our home and in a short while she was to be changed. Most of the family seemed quite shocked at our little story when we returned. I was sure if it had been anyone other then Carlisle telling the story they would have laughed and pushed it away. Then again if I had told the story I'm sure a few of my siblings would have gladly ripped me apart. Rosalie was not very fond of having a human in the house let alone accept the story behind her. Jasper only added fuel to the fire, agreeing with her. Emmett didn't seem to mind, I could tell his thoughts were more on the idea of someone else he could harass. Alice was the only one who didn't seem too shocked. When I tried to take a look at her thought she had been doing Algebra equations in Russian. Esme, she was glowing like a mother with a newborn in her arms. The thoughts of another child she could take under her wing set off a motherly joy that rang through her thoughts.

I sighed shaking my head to release my family's thought from my mind before leaning down. I carefully took Bella's hand into mine I could already feel myself slipping into the meadow of her mind.

"Edward." She stood from her sitting position looking as wonderful as she had been the first day I gazed upon her soft brown eyes. She quickly glided over to me wrapping both slender arms around my waist. A soft smile played my lips as I chuckled.

"Did you miss me?" She blushed, only god knew how much I loved her cheeks stained red. I chuckled one more before placing a kiss on her forehead. It had only been such a short time since I met this woman but I couldn't help myself. There was something about her that felt right. Like we had been together for centuries. Then again, if what the woman had said was true then I only assumed the souls inside us only added the fuel to the fire that had ignited between us. I continued speaking with her.

"I need to tell you a few things before we do this." I felt my voice slip into a stern lecture voice. She nodded before laying her head against my chest.

"Technically you are in a coma so I'm not sure how you will experience the change but if it's like any of the others then it will be very painful. It will feel as if fire has consumed every inch of you. I'm sure like us all you will scream out for someone to kill you." I flinched away from my words. Every vampire could remember their change and the pain associated with it. I felt her hand rise to my cheek cupping it in her soft delicate palm.

"Don't worry Edward, I don't want to upset you so I'll try and stay calm and quite for you." I shook my head before placing my own hand over the one she held on my cheek.

"Don't worry about me. Just try and remember that it will that three days, give or take. When you wake up everything will be a bit much for you at first, you will also have a uncontrollable thirst for blood. Between Carlisle and I we will make sure you nothing horrible happens." My one hand still held it's place over hers as she pulled in long calming breaths. I knew this had to be utterly terrifying for her but in order to save her life we had to. By the time we had brought her to the house Carlisle noted a drop in her heart rhythm. He predicted that the woman had been right and she was heading towards the end of her road unless we acted quickly. The rest of the family had left for the weekend to hunt. When twilight arrived I too would leave so Carlisle could change her. I sighed as I continued to think.

"Edward?" I jumped a little at the sound of her voice. I still wasn't used to the fact I couldn't hear her mind. Most of the time I knew what someone was about to say without a word uttered from their mouth but Bella surprised me every time.

"Yes Bella?" I looked down at her as she tipped her own face towards mine looking up at me with pleading eyes.

"Edward, could you umm......" I saw another blush cross her cheeks as she looked away from me.

"What is it Bella?" I was starting to become concerned.

"I........I want you to change me not Carlisle." I froze at her words. Change her myself? I doubted it was possible. I had enough trouble with being around her scent but if I tasted her blood I knew I would lose all control. I melted a bit from my frozen state wrapping my arms around her.

"Bella, I can barely stand the scent of you. If I got one taste of your blood you wouldn't survive." She let out a frustrated sigh.

"You don't seem to have too much trouble now."

"For some reason I can't smell you here." I saw her eyes dart back and forth. I knew she was thinking pretty hard and I felt myself afraid of what exactly was running through her mind.

"How about you try changing me here? The worst that would happen is it doesn't work." I shook my head taking a small step back taking in a full look of her for the last time as a human.

"Bella, we don't know if that will work or not, I don't what something to go wrong..." She pulled herself back closer placing one hand on my chest and the other on the back of my neck. She leaned her head to one side exposing her neck to me. I held my breath, my eyes wide with shock. I opened my mouth to ask her what the hell she was thinking but she raised her hand from my chest and placed a finger on my lips. She then slipped the hand back to my chest before giving me the most alluring smiles I had ever seen in my life.

"Edward, I trust you." I drew in a shaky breath as I stared into her deep eyes. I didn't understand what came over me but I found myself leaning my lips down to her neck. Part of me screamed to stop, I was damning her clean soul to a life of killing and monsters but yet I my selfish side started to over power everything else. That part wanted Bella to live standing next to me instead of dieing sooner or later. I placed a light kiss to the spot where a main artery ran. I could see each heart beat press blood through her. She gasped and moaned as I placed a second kiss onto her neck before speaking once more.

"I trust you Edward, please, save me please." Suddenly everything changed around me. The Bella in my arms was dressed in form fitting armor. She was covered head to toe in blood as we stood in the middle of what looked like a battle field. Then words followed from my mouth in a voice that was not my own.

"Alisha, are you sure?"

"It's alright Edward, I trust you..." The scene fade and the Bella I knew was in my arms.

"I trust you Edward, I want you to do it." Her words sent my world over the edge. I pulled back my lips giving my teeth the clearance as I bit down on her neck. I could taste the blood, her blood, as it flowed into my mouth and down my throat. I felt the burning thirst jump out and scream for me to suck every last drop from her body. I started pulling in more and more blood into my mouth but her words suddenly rang through my head _''I trust you Edward.''_ That one line ran over and over again pushing the monster back. Quickly enough I pulled back from her neck to look at her face. A small smile played over her lips as her deep pools of brown closed and a soft whisper crossed her lips.

"I'll see you on the other side."

*****************************************************************************

I quite like this chapter. And yes the woman finally has a name. it came to me searching around for a good name since if she was called Isabella everyone would just get confused. Though her mate was named Edward I'm sure that way everything is going the confusion wont be to bad. I would say more about this but then I would start giving away a few things. Review please, when I get reviews it really keeps pushing me to write more and more.

Destiny Kalince


	8. Author's Note

Author Note

This story is on hold and might be discontinued, I lost my plot kitty for this one and my one other and really fell out of it Sorry guys! Go check out Only a Photograph, theotherbella is my beta for it and is really pushing me so I think I'm going to finish that one before coming back to these. Sorry about this guys but this one and one other are just not working out in my head right.

Love,

Destiny Kalince


End file.
